Brothers & Sisters
by MafiCullen
Summary: Bella é uma rapariga simples de 17 anos, que sofre a perda do seu pai. Esme, sua mãe tem a ideia de umas férias, para tentar melhorar o ambiente, mas a família Cullen acaba por aparecer. Muito drama, muita comédia, e muito romance. As maiores loucuras...


**Brothers and Sisters**

**Capítulo 01**

As coisas por aqui andavam bem calmas. Califórnia, férias, praia, sol, mar… tem algo melhor do que isso?

Mamãe alugara uma casa mesmo perto da praia. Era uma maravilha. Emmett, meu irmão que é mais velho que eu 2 anos, agora passara a viver dentro de água, não saía de lá por nada. Emm é um pouco doido… E quando digo um pouco é quase tudo, na verdade. Por outro lado Jasper, o mais velho, com 20 anos (apenas um a mais que Emm), fica sentado no alpendre a ver o mar sem dizer uma palavra. Parece esquisito? Nas nossas circunstâncias nada parece estranho.

Há um ano o nosso pai morreu num acidente de carro junto a sua secretária, que ia com ele até a uma reunião. Mamãe ficou destroçada. Por uns 3 meses andávamos pela casa sem nos falarmos, inexpressivos, mais parecendo um bando de zumbis.

Ah, mas que falta de educação a minha! O meu nome é Isabella Marie Evenson Swan, tenho 17 anos e estou louca para sair desta desgraça de vida.

- Bella. – chamou uma voz que toda a minha vida conheci. Esme, minha mãe, tem cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos castanhos claros iguais aos meus (com a única diferença de os meus serem quase amarelos), uma estatura média, magra e merecedora de uma beleza divina. Trabalha como médica pediátra. Depois deste Verão iremo-nos mudar para Forks onde um antigo colega de infância dela trabalha no hospital principal e lhe fez uma proposta de emprego.

- Sim? – disse ao descer as escadas.

- Querida, vá falar com Jasper. Ele está com um aspecto tão…

- Esquisito? – tentei adivinhar, alcançando o último degrau.

- Melancólico. – disse ela com carinho. – Eu já tentei falar com ele, mas ele diz que está tudo bem. Por favor. – pediu ela com um olhar triste.

- Tudo bem. – disse.

- Ele está no alpendre.

- Ele está _sempre_ no alpendre. – disse em tom sarcástico.

A casa era enorme, branca, desnivelada, com uma sala enorme, uma cozinha com entrada para a sala, um alpendre com saída para a praia, seis quartos, dois banheiros, um jardim na entrada da casa, e de aspecto muito natural. Devem-se perguntar: Para quê uma casa tão grande? Simples… A mãe ainda sente saudades do pai, e por isso alugou esta casa de férias tão grande. Para sentir como se mais alguém ali estivesse.

Ao chegar à porta de vidro do alpendre, abri-a e sentei-me na cadeira de madeira comprida ao lado de Jazz. Jazz nem me olhou. Continuou a olhar o mar e a respirar fundo, como se eu nem estivesse ali. O sol estava quente e nem uma brisa corria no ar. As ondas do mar davam calma e conseguia-se sentir no ar a palavra férias. Pena que não sentíssemos no ar a sensação de plenitude que só o mar é capaz de dar...

- Jazz. – chamei-o. Ele olhou-me e suspirou calmamente, os olhos tristes. – Não podes continuar assim.

- Eu não consigo estar de férias, sabe? Tudo o que faço me lembra ele. – lamentou-se. Levantei-me da cadeira e sentei-me em seu colo, mexendo em sua mão pra tentar acalmá-lo.

- Todos estamos sofrendo, mas a verdade é que temos que seguir, Jazz. Você está aqui desde que chegamos. Eu sei o que sente. Sei como é pensar que a pessoa que te ajudou a vir ao mundo desapareceu e perdeu a vida em breves segundos. Todos sentimos o mesmo, mas você foi o que esteve mais tempo com ele... deve ser mais doloroso, então. Mas tem que pensar nele pelas coisas boas que fizeram, ou melhor, fizemos, e não ficar triste e cabisbaixo dessa forma. – suspirei. - Tivemos momentos tão bons.

- Tem razão, Bells. – ele disse aninhando-me no seu colo. – Prometo fazer um esforço. Ele não iria querer que eu estivesse assim.

- Não quereria. – afirmei com um enorme sorriso.

Jazz era loiro, o único de nós que saíra com a cor de cabelo do avô. Tinha barba, mas não muito crescida, que o deixava elegante e com aspecto simples. O seu corpo era musculoso sim, mas não tanto como Emm. Ambos adoravam esportes, em especial basebol. Eram loucos por basebol. Tal como o meu pai…

- Está tão crescida, amora. – disse ele apertando-me nos seus braços. Jazz adorava me chamar de "amora". Fora o apelido que ele e o pai me tinham arranjado quando me encontraram num ataque às amoras da cozinha.

- Mas continua feia. – ouviu-se a voz de Emm na nossa frente. Larguei-me do abraço e mostrei-lhe a língua.

- A inveja que é uma coisa muito feia. – disse-lhe.

- Ainda bem que você sabe, Bells, assim nunca terá de mim. – disse ele com um sorriso infantil. Agarrei numa das maçãs que se encontravam a meio da mesa de exterior e joguei nele, por pouco não acertando. – Posso saber o que os meus irmãos estavam a fazer aqui no maior amor?

- Deixa de ser idiota, Emm. – disse-lhe. Emm suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira onde à pouco estivera sentada. Ele mudara muito depois de papai morrer. Antigamente passava todo o tempo a dizer coisas sem sentido que faziam rir, era um galinha do pior e o primeiro a gozar comigo cada vez que tropeçava. Ok, a última ainda acontece mas muita coisa mudara.

Por alguns minutos todos ficámos calados a absorver o sol nas nossas peles e a observar ao longe as ondas do mar, onde pessoas brincavam e namoravam.

- Tenho saudades das coisas antigas. – murmurei.

- Todos temos. – garantiu-me Emm.

- Já pensaram como será no fim das férias? – perguntei.

- Diferente. Disso tenho a certeza. – afirmou Emm.

- Teremos tudo novo. Casa, vida, amigos…

- Mas teremos uns aos outros para nos apoiarmos. – disse Jazz com segurança.

- Que coisa mais gay, Jazz. – gozou Emm.

- Deixa de ser idiota. Você sabe que é a verdade. – disse dando-lhe um murro no seu braço musculoso.

- É, é verdade. Seremos sempre os três especiais e super Swan's. – disse imitando o que o pai nos dizia. E todos nos rimos.

- E depois o gay sou eu. – resmungou Jazz. Levantei-me com um enorme sorriso.

- ABRAÇO DE GRUPO! – gritei, com um enorme sorriso.

- Ai, Bella, deixa disso. – resmungou Emm.

- Ele tem razão. Isso não. – protestou Jazz.

- Deixem de ser idiotas. – resmunguei e puxei-os pelo braço para virem até mim. Sem protestarem levantaram-se e abraçamo-nos.

- Será que dá para mais uma? – perguntou a minha mãe de olhos inchados e braços esticados até nós. Deveria ter estado a ouvir a conversa toda.

- Sempre. – disse Emm, puxando-a para nós.

- Eu os amo muito, meus filhos. – choramingou a minha mãe.

- Deixa de ser chorona. – disse Emm a rir. Todos sorrimos e abraçamo-nos com maior força.

(…)

O jantar já fora colocado na mesa, e todos estávamos sentados na mesa redonda castanha clara. Ninguém dizia nada. Estavamos todos cansados demais para dizer alguma palavra.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para lhes dizer. – disse a minha mãe.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado Jazz. Emm parou de comer e olhou-a também preocupado.

- Carlisle, aquele meu colega de escola que vive em Forks, tirou férias e como ele tem filhos perguntei se não quereria vir para cá nas férias. Achei que seria bom para vocês fazerem novas amizades e assim quando formos viver em Forks já conhecerem alguém. – explicou-se de olhos a brilhar.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Emm despreocupado e voltando a comer.

- Mas você o conhece bem pra o convidar para esta casa? – perguntou Jazz.

- Sim. Eu sempre mantive contato com ele. Nos encontrávamos em formações dos hospitais e em conferências. Conheço também os seus filhos e a sua ex-mulher. Quando fui a Forks há dois anos para ajudar no hospital, ele ofereceu-me um quarto em sua casa, como antes lhes contei. Fui muito bem recebida, todos são muito simpáticos. – disse ela com um sorriso amarelo, tentando que Jazz não discutisse.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele apenas, dando de ombros e voltando a mastigar a carne.

- Quantos filhos ele tem? – perguntei curiosa.

- Três. Um rapaz e duas moças, todos lindíssimos com sua pele clara, olhos muito verdes e muito diferentes uns dos outros. A mais velha chama-se Alice. Adora compras. – disse ela a rir. – Ela e a outra irmã, Rosalie, passam o tempo todo em shoppings, Carlisle está sempre a resmungar que lhe gastam todo o cartão. – contou ela. – O rapaz é normal. Muito cavalheiro, gosta da sua paz, mas adora também basebol. Ele e Carlisle ficam juntos em frente á televisão a ver jogos.

- Acho que irá ser divertido. – disse.

- E quando eles vêm? – perguntou Emm de boca cheia.

- Emmett, engula primeiro! – protestou ela. Emm engoliu e sorriu, travesso. – Devem vir depois de amanhã. Hoje à noite deve chegar a filha mais velha. Ela estuda na Universidade de Nova Iorque, faculdade de moda, claro. Pelo que sei algo se atrasou e ela só pode vir embora hoje.

- Tudo bem. – disse Emm.

Depois da refeição acabar, fiquei com a minha mãe na cozinha a lavar a louça enquanto Jazz e Em foram jogar PlayStation. Jazz estava muito melhor. Talvez tenha decidido de realidade continuar com a vida.

- Mãe, acho que foi uma boa idéia a que a teve. – disse.

- Ainda bem que pensa assim. Espero que os teus irmãos não se preocupem. – disse ela.

- Eles estão ótimos. Mas...

- O que se passa? – perguntou ela ao sentir a minha voz de pergunta.

- Eu estava pensando. – comecei, indecisa. – Você cada vez que fala em Carlisle fala com… carinho. – disse tentando escolher a palavra certa. – Namorou com ele na escola secundária, não foi? – vi a minha mãe parar de lavar a louça e ficar estática. – Não tem problema. – acalmei-a sentando-me no balcão da cozinha.

- Sim. Namorei. – ela confessou. - Pode-se dizer que foi o meu primeiro grande amor. Mas depois tivemos que nos separar e eu acabei por me apaixonar por Charlie. – disse ela de costas para mim.

- Acha que podem…

- Não. – assegurou-me, rapidamente.

- Talvez não agora, mãe, mas também tem que continuar com a sua vida. Um novo amor ajuda sempre.

- E acha que seus irmãos iriam dar seu apoio? Hoje Jazz ia quase tendo um ataque quando disse que os convidei. – disse ela.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe. Mas, se der certo, fique sabendo que eu apoio. – assegurei.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo. – disse ela virando-se para mim e abrançando-me.

- Eu também mãe.

- Mas talvez o amor chegue a você primeiro. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Ou talvez não. – murmurei.

- O filho de Carlisle é muito gato. – disse minha mãe, imitando a voz de minha amiga Jéssica.

- Não diga isso, é esquisito. – disse rindo.

- Que tem? Ele é muito gato! Muito Gato! – disse ela correndo atrás de mim pela cozinha para me fazer cócegas.

- Pára, por favor! – disse me rindo sem parar.

- Está na hora da menina ir para a cama. – ela disse com carinho ao me abraçar.

- Ah, qual é? Sou crescidinha já!

- Continuo te achando um bebê. Agora lembrei, tenho que comprar uma mamadeira. – disse ela apontando na lista das compras.

- Deixa de ser boba. – ri.

Saí da cozinha e sentei ao lado de Emm que jogava um jogo de carros.

- E aí Bells? – perguntou ele.

- AH! ULTRAPASSEI! – gritou (ou melhor, berrou) Jazz.

- NÃO VALEU! – gritou Emm.

Emmett jogava com uma réplica idêntica ao BMW M3 que ele tinha recebido no aniversário. Jasper jogava com um carro vermelho, mas já todo amassado pelas batidas.

- Bells chega aqui. – chamou Jazz, ao Emm o ultrapassar de novo. – Distrai Emmett para eu ganhar a corrida. – sussurrou-me ao ouvido. Eu afirmei com um riso travesso e voltei para o lado de Emmett.

- Emm, sabe que eu gosto muito de você?

- Quem não gostaria? – ele gracejou convencido.

- Emmettzinho! – e atirei-me a ele, fazendo cócegas. Emm deixou o controle cair e começou a rir sem parar. Como alguém tão grande podia ser assim?

- É ISSO AÍ! – festejou Jazz.

- Mãe! Jazz e Bella conspiraram contra mim. – disse ele, idêntico a uma criança queixosa.

- Você sabia que é muito criança? – perguntei.

- Eu o acho mais veadinho. – Jazz provocou.

- Aqui o veadinho é você, seu abacaxi! – disse ele começando a correr atrás de Jazz, subindo por cima dos sofás.

- Abacaxi? Desde quando isso é insulto? – ri.

- Meninos, querem ver um filme? – perguntou minha mãe vinda da cozinha.

- Claro. – dissemos todos. Emm parou de correr atrás de Jazz e deu apenas um tapa na sua cabeça. A mãe sentou a meu lado e coloquei a cabeça em seu colo. Emm colocou um filme e Jazz sentou no sofá individual. Alguns minutos depois acabei por cair na inconsciência e adormecer.

(…)

- ACORDA! BELLA! ACORDA! ACORDA SUA LESMA! – ouvi alguém gritar. Coloquei a almofada por cima da minha cabeça. – VAMOS BELLA! – abri um olho e Jéssica estava a meu lado.

- Me deixa dormir. – implorei.

- Não. Sua mãe me contou que vem um gato para esta casa e você tem que estar linda. – disse Jéssica.

Jéssica adorava cabeleireiro. Desde pequena sempre entrou em concursos de beleza e coisa e tal.

- Minha mãe diz que Mike é gato. – relembrei-a num muxoxo.

- Qual seu problema com meu namorado? – perguntou ela de mãos na cintura.

- Ser feio.

- SE OLHA NO ESPELHO! – disse ela irritada. Ri e ouvi a porta fechar. – SE LEVANTE, JÁ!

- Tudo bem.

Não iria conseguir de qualquer modo dormir mais. Daqui a pouco mamãe iria aparecer e me mandar levantar. Me levantei, peguei minha roupa e saí do quarto em direcção ao banheiro.

Depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, desci as escadas e vi Jess e a sua irmã Marie. Marie tem 15 anos, e ao contrário de Jess, é uma moça muito simples e amorosa. Os seus cabelos são compridos e caem em cascatas perfeitas pelos seus ombros em castanho claro (quase loiros mesmo), os seus olhos são castanhos iguais aos de Jessica e é um pouco mais baixa que eu.

- Cabeleireiro, aqui vamos nós! – disse Jess andando até à porta de saída.

- Vamos lá então. Vou só ligar para a minha mãe.

Enquanto andávamos até o carro vermelho de Jess.

- Jess, quando compras um carro? Esta lata velha já é mais velha que a minha querida avó.

- Deixa de ironia, Bella, e entra logo. – resmungou. Marie a meu lado revirou os olhos e continuou aos SMS.

Comecei a telefonar à minha mãe e os toques soavam, enquanto eu esperava ouvir sua voz do outro lado da linha.

_- Bom dia. – disse ela._

- Oi. Jess vai me levar ao cabeleireiro. Não sei a que horas chego. – informei.

_- Ok. Seus irmãos foram para a praia. Jazz está muito melhor. Eu vim comprar umas coisas no supermercado e voltarei para casa assim que puder. Ah! Falei com Carlisle e ele deverá trazer uma sobrinha. Não sei quando chega. Eles devem de chegar hoje pela tarde já que se despacharam mais cedo das arrumações._

- Ok. Até logo.

_- Adeus. Te amo._

- Eu também.

Jessica estava louca. Conduzia tão depressa que parecia que a lata velha iria se desmanchar. Marie nem falava. Sempre fora muito calada, mas desde que começara a namorar com um rapaz chamado Alec tinha piorado.

- Jessica, já pensou em ser astronauta? – perguntei-lhe irônica.

- Sim. Quando você andar pela Lua. – respondeu-me fria.

- Que grossa, Jess. – resmunguei.

- Desculpa. Mas estou um pouco maluca com o Mike.

- Um pouco?

- Nós depois falamos. – disse ela suspirando.

- Chegamos! – informei saindo da lata.

O salão estava completamente cheio. Quase não cabia mais ninguém. Ficamos horas à espera. Só Jess para me obrigar a uma coisa dessas. Quando chegou a minha vez de fazerem algo ao meu cabelo, Jess pediu para que desta vez me esticassem apenas o cabelo. Parecia minha mãe. Marie apenas ajeitou os seus caracóis loiros.

Jessica fez um dos seus penteados. Ou seja, prender o cabelo para cima com madeixas a caírem da franja. Simples mas muito bonito.

- Jess, você já deu a Bella o presente? – perguntou Marie, enquanto ajeitava a meu lado um caracol.

- Ah não. Deixei no carro.

- Presente? – perguntei confusa.

- Claro. Vai haver festa. Ou melhor, um congresso de médicos. Nosso pai vai convidar sua mãe, e o seu amigo da escola secundária. Quer dizer que todos temos que ir. – disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Odeio congressos. Passo o tempo sentada olhando as paredes. – resmunguei.

- Não tem de quê. – resmungou Jess.

- Obrigada Jess, mas sabe que eu odeio festas.

- Tá, tudo bem. Mas espero que goste. Quando chega o gato à cidade?

- Quem?

- O FILHO DO MÉDICO, BELLA! ACORDA! – gritou-me.

- Você tem mesmo que resolver as coisas com o Mike. – avisei-a. Jess olhou-me com uma fúria… Se o olhar matasse, eu já estava na cova.

- Marie? – chamou Jess.

- Sim.

- Posso saber com quem tanto fala nesse telefone? – perguntou.

- Com Alec.

- Esse carro de apenas uma rodinha ainda anda em cima de você? – perguntou de mau-humor.

- Você hoje está impossível. – eu disse. Marie nem ligou, continuou teclando no seu telemóvel.

Depois de cabelos arranjados. O meu bem esticadinho, e o de Jéssica a parecer que ia ao baile de finalistas. Seguimos para minha casa, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Maninha! – ouvi alguém gritar, ao eu entrar no quarto.

- Karine está aqui! – ouvi Emmett gritar do andar de cima. Karine é minha prima. A única com quem me dou bem. Samantha a sua irmã mais nova é meio que louca. E existe a Madison, meia-irmã de Karine.

Confuso não é? A tia Olivia casou com o tio Brian e teve a Karine, com agora 18 anos, e Samantha, com 17 (minha idade). O casamento acabou e pediram o divórcio. A tia Olivia voltou a casa com um homem chamado Randall, mas ele tinha um problema de saúde e morreu alguns anos depois deixando apenas a pequena Madison que faz cinco anos este ano. Para melhorar a confusão, o tio Brian e a tia Olivia entenderam-se e voltaram a estar juntos.

- Bella! – gritou ela, no seu sotaque italiano.

A avó materna, Genevieve, é italiana. Engravidou da minha mãe lá e por lá viveu até aos seus 2 ou 3 anos. Quando a tia Olivia passou mal e necessitava de ajuda, a avó convidou-a a ir morar com ela. Karine e Samantha nasceram, entretanto, mas em estado americano. São americanas que vivem na Itália quase desde que nasceram.

- Karine! Que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, abraçando-a.

- Vim passar duas semaninhas. Os meus pais decidiram fazer a terceira lua-de-mel. E então aqui estou eu com a maluca da Samantha.

- Onde vocês ficaram? Nós vamos ter visitas.

- A tia Esme disse. Vamos ficar no último quarto do corredor à frente do quarto da tia Esme. – informou.

- E onde está a minha mãe neste momento?

- Foi ajudar o amigo a chegar à casa, conseguiram chegar mais cedo.

Karine puxou-me pela mão e sentamo-nos no maior sofá, em frente à TV. Karine era loira, de olhos escuros quase pretos, de rosto redondo e um sorriso sempre na cara. Tinha um aspecto muito country e jovem.

- Esta casa vai ser uma confusão. 11 pessoas na mesma casa! – disse atirando-me para o sofá.

- Tanta gente assim?

- É.

- Sabes, ainda não vi o Emm e o Jazz, onde eles andam? – perguntou-me.

- Praia. - disse-lhe com um sorriso.

(Roupas: Bella; Karine)

- Só tenho que tirar os sapatos. – disse ela já se descalçando.

Através do alpendre, começamos a andar na areia quente até onde Jazz e Emm se encontravam. Os dois estavam dentro de água conversando.

- Emmett! Jasper! Olha a Karine.

Os dois olharam-me e vieram a correr até nós, molhados dos pés à cabeça.

- Prima! – disse Emmett agarrando-a.

- Me larga que está todo molhado! É nojento!

- Só quando está molhado? Acho-o assim sempre. – resmunguei piscando-lhe o olho. Emmett agarrou-me pelas mãos e arrastou-me pela areia. – ME LARGA! EMMETT! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! ESTE HOMEM É LOUCO!

- Ah, não grita Bella. Isto é amor de irmão. – e dito isto, atirou-me para dentro de água. Levantei-me furiosa, e vi Emmett rir às gargalhadas.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO! – e comecei a correr atrás dele.

- Bella do mal, Bella do mal, Bella do mal. – cantarolava ele enquanto corria na minha frente.

- EMMETT! – gritei-lhe. Emm parou e olhou-me malicioso. – O que vai fazer? – perguntei desconfiada com seu parada abrupta.

Emmett agarrou-me pelas pernas, e começou a correr comigo até casa, enquanto eu socava as suas costas.

- ME PONHA NO CHÃO! – gritei ao entrarmos no alpendre.

- Isto é sempre assim? – ouvi Karine dizer.

- Meninos? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe na porta. Levantei a cabeça e ia morrendo de vergonha ao ver o mundo de cabeça pra baixo. E ERA UM MUNDO CHEIO DE GENTE!

- Ah… Oi? – disse em forma de pergunta, com um risinho amarelo.

Nota Autora:

Oi people! Tudo bem?

Pois… Então esta é a minha primeira fic Ed/Bell, e espero que vá ficar perfect, porque é o meu shipper preferido.

Graças a Deus que a K aceitou ser minha beta! Alguém já imaginou o trabalho que dá de português para brasileiro? :S Só tenho que agradecer rsrs :P

Espero que tenham gostado, que continuem a ler, e que não desistam da fanfic, pois como a minha betita pode ver, esta fanfic vai ter GRANDES voltas!

Bjs, e comentem! :D

Ass: Mafi


End file.
